Lucius
by dormiensa
Summary: Draco and Hermione are a couple. Will Lucius ever approve? Dramione. One-shot.


Following Harry Potter's defeat of Lord Voldemort, the remaining Death Eaters were rounded-up by the Ministry and tried for war crimes committed during both risings of the Dark Lord.

Narcissa Malfoy was not charged both because Harry testified that she had saved his life during the battle and the fact that she had never participated in the activities of the Death Eaters.

Draco was only sentenced to one year of house arrest. He was found innocent for the murder of Dumbledore -- again, through Harry's testimony -- and there was lack of evidence that he had ever performed an Unforgivable during his brief stint as a Death Eater.

Lucius Malfoy, however, was sentenced to ten years of imprisonment for his offenses, and a part of the Malfoy fortune was seized by the Ministry, to be used for the rebuilding of the wizarding world. Hermione Granger made discreet arrangements to ensure that he was put in isolation and did not suffer mistreatment while incarcerated.

***

It became clear by his fifth year of imprisonment that Lucius was a broken man; therefore, the Wizengamot approved Narcissa's appeal that he be released and placed under house arrest for the remainder of his sentence. Charms and frequent visits by Aurors to Malfoy Manor were put into place.

A Healer was later brought in to treat for severe depression, though to little effect.

When he could not be roused out of bed one morning, he was transferred to a private room in St. Mungo's; the Healers said he had withdrawn completely and his stay would be indefinite.

It was at this point that Hermione started her secret visits.

***

The visits began with a simple introduction and revelation -- Hermione knew that Draco had not yet informed his austere parent of their relationship and hoped that the shock of this news would trigger a response from the older Malfoy. Silence.

Undeterred, she employed a variety of verbal tactics over the course of subsequent visits -- news of Draco's involvement in the building of an improved magical society, the changes wrought both within and without the new Ministry, her own personal beliefs, Harry's Auror career, idle social gossip reported in The Daily Prophet, or the discussions over afternoon tea with Narcissa. The awkwardness of talking to a seemingly Petrified person wore off as time passed, and Hermione became quite comfortable in her monologues.

***

At her insistence, Lucius was present at her quiet Bonding Ceremony with Draco, surrounded by only immediate family and very close friends. Draco was both grateful and bemused.

She revealed to him that night that she had been a frequent visitor of Lucius and was rewarded with an outpour of emotion.

***

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy. How are you feeling today? I apologize for the lapse in time since my last visit. Things have gotten a bit hectic. And Draco's been fussing like a mother hen -- amusing really, but annoying to be on the receiving end of it. I finally managed to convince him to go into the office for a half-day to make sure things are in order. This is my first opportunity to stretch my legs after being stuck in a bed for these past few days." Hermione leaned forward in the bedside chair. "I want to introduce you to your grandchildren. We've decided on the names Lachlan Thomas and Emma Clarisse. Won't you say 'Hello' to your Grandpa Malfoy, my darlings?" The babies gurgled. Hermione chuckled, bending down to kiss them tenderly. She turned her attention back to Lucius and reported on the uneventful birthing, the Healers' confirmation that the babies were thriving, Draco's worship of the twins, the Patronus, and all the new discoveries Lachlan and Emma were making of their new environment. She was interrupted by Lachlan's squirming and demanding for attention.

"Hush, darling, let Mummy finish talking to Grandpa, and then we'll go back for a snack and your nap." He persisted in his fussing and soon let out a wail of annoyance.

He was suddenly taken from his mother's embrace.

"What is the matter, my little man? It's alright! We'll get nanny to fix you up some warm milk. Would that please you? There now, little one, no more crying. Ah, a good, strong grip! That's my boy!" Hermione was so stunned by the sudden turn of events that she could only stare as Lucius comforted his grandson. After Lachlan took hold of his grandfather's finger, a beaming Lucius looked up at her, "Look, Narcissa, love, he -- " Lucius blinked in confusion at finding a pair of brown eyes staring back at him.

When realization finally dawned, his eyes widened, and he looked down at the babe in his arms, noting for the first time the dark curls on the tiny head. Two pairs of grey eyes stared at one another in awed silence. Lucius looked up again.

"Thank you...Hermione."

She managed a weak smile, "It's good to see you in an alert state again, Mr. Malfoy."

"Please, call me Lucius." Her smile broadened.

"Would you like to hold Emma now?"

"Please. Oh no, no need to disturb Lachlan. I'll manage just fine. Hello, Emma. I'm your Grandpa Malfoy."

The door opened.

"Hello, My-own, I thought I'd find you here -- " Draco gasped at the scene that greeted him. Disbelieving, he stood in the doorway, gaping.

"Do come in, son." When Draco did not respond or move, Hermione got up and walked toward him.

"Looking for us, dear?"

Draco came out of his stasis, "Y-yes. Assistant Healer Bones said you wanted to walk around. I looked all over the maternity ward. Then I figured to come here. Er, how are you, F-father? It's good to see you awake."

"Yes, I find this infinitely preferable to unconsciousness, though I must admit my back still feels a bit sore."

"Er, yes, Sir. Walking will help that, I'm sure."

Hermione couldn't resist a small giggle. She pushed Draco toward the chair she had just vacated, "Now, you two just stay put and look after the babies while I tell Healer Callahan that Mr. M -- Lucius has recovered."

***

After his release from St. Mungo's, Lucius continued to live a reclusive life, refusing to see anyone outside of his immediate family.

*****  
_Disclaimer: The characters featured herein with dialogue are the property of J.K. Rowling. _

_End Note:  
The stories I've perused to date have not noted this possible "fate" for Lucius Malfoy, so I decided to have some fun. You're probably wondering why I didn't give Lucius life imprisonment -- I think that with Lucius, the appeal of Voldemort was always about power. Sure, he went along with others like Bellatrix about the pureblood stuff because it was acceptable/popular, but I think he'd've left most of the murdering to the others. His victims suffered torture and cruelty, yes, but he probably viewed most of the wizarding world as inferior anyway, so his hands wouldn't've been as sullied by the more violent crimes. I didn't want to add all this exposition to the intro since it is, like this explanation is becoming, long enough as is. Finally, Hermione definitely has a Florence Nightingale complex, so she would not have limited her efforts to only saving Draco. ;)_


End file.
